Vuelta a casa
by DreamKat
Summary: James vuelve a casa, pero algo ha cambiado. Si no estamos juntos, si no nos vemos... nos enfriamos, James. L


**Disclaimer: El día en que aparezca forrada, preguntadme si soy JKR, hasta entonces... limitaos a compadeceros de mí.**

**Este fic responde al reto de mi amiga Tanya, a la cual le deseo una rápida recuperación (créeme, puestos a comer, mejor come en casa... jajaja sabes que te comprendo). Y en fin, espero que te dejen pillar un portátil, al menos, ahora que me decido a contestarte al reto. ¡Muchos ánimos, preciosa!**

**Este fic no sé si pretende ser triste o no serlo. Crisis, nostalgia, reconciliación... no sé, una mezcla de todo. Culpa, creo, de la canción que estoy oyendo. Hurt, de Christina Aguilera. ¡Muy triste! Pero os la recomiendo u.u**

**Vuelta a casa**

El viento azotaba su abrigo y el aire casi gélido se colaba por entre sus ropas, estremeciéndole. Le gustaría tener tiempo para girarse y despedirse con satisfacción del clima Londinense, que, al menos por una noche, no tendría que volver a soportar. Pero no había tiempo para eso. No, no entonces con la manilla de la puerta ya en sus manos entumecidas por el frío.

Ahora estaba en casa.

La llave al estilo muggle, a petición de Lily, por supuesto, se deslizó por la cerradura y la puerta se entreabrió lo suficiente como para que llegara al olfato del hombre el olor de hogar, del suavizante, de la cocina, incluso el olor de libro viejo por la estantería que su mujer se empeñaba en colocar en la entrada.

Su mujer.

Casi podía oler también su perfume. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, esperando hacer el suficiente ruido para que ella se percatase de que, por fin, después de tantos días sin verse, había vuelto a casa. La sonrisa casi no le cabía en la boca. Una sonrisa cansada, una sonrisa casi atribulada... pero al fin y al cabo la sonrisa de saberse de nuevo a salvo.

Esperó unos instantes, mirando a sus lados expectante, esperando quizás una jovial pelirroja corriendo a sus brazos y colgándose de él como solía hacer tras sus primeras partidas. Pero no ocurría nada.

-¿Lily? –preguntó en voz alta, con sus maletas aún cansando sus brazos. Siguió cargando con ellas conforme caminaba hacia la cocina de donde procedía un apetecible olor a... Espaghettis. Sí. Eso era lo que eran. Y gratinados con una fina capa de queso, como a él le gustaban. En cambio, sólo había un plato.

Miró al reloj. Eran las doce, pero de algún modo u otro, había pensado que le esperaría a cenar.

Sin detenerse siquiera a probar bocado, se dirigió escaleras arriba con las piernas doloridas por cansancio, heridas y muy pocas horas de sueño. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Y allí estaba ella.

Llevaba puesto un pijama gris de dos piezas, y por un momento, cuando ella se giró hacia él con su pelo desordenado y sin rastros de maquillaje en la cara se sintió extraño. ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica que se arreglaba para él?

Se esforzó por sonreír.

-Hola... –murmuró dejando las maletas en el suelo.

-No te he oído llegar –respondió ella con una leve curvatura de labios que James prefirió tomar como una sonrisa. Lily se agachó para abrir las mantas de la cama-. Te he dejado la cena en la cocina.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me acompañas abajo?

Ella le miró y, tras unos segundos conteniendo el aliento, se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama, con un hondo suspiro.

-Estoy cansada, James... –dijo, llevándose una mano a las sienes-, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y...

Él se encogió de hombros, quitándose los zapatos.

-De acuerdo, entonces –decidió. Ella parpadeó confusa.

-¿No vas a bajar?

-No.

Apretó los labios, molesta.

-Te había preparado los...

Él la miró seriamente.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo –dijo, como si fuese la cosa más simple del mundo-. Acabo de volver a casa y lo único que me apetece es ver a mi mujer. No creo que sea nada fuera de lo normal.

Conforme decía todo esto, se había acercado a ella, desabotonándose la camisa con la simple intención de darle un beso, aunque fuera el de buenas noches. Ella, en cambio, había decidido que era el momento oportuno para levantarse a por un peine al cuarto de baño.

James suspiró, derrotado, sin terminar de comprender qué demonios estaba pasando, y por qué tenía la angustiante sensación de que todo se le escapaba de las manos.

Se sentó él mismo en la cama, quitándose la camisa, sintiendo frío con la única presencia de su camiseta interior. Miraba a Lily a través de la puerta del baño, peinándose el pelo con aparente distracción.

Caminaba hacia la cama, sin dejar de cepillarse como hacía todas las noches, para que, como explicaba siempre, no se le enredara al dormir. Una tontería, como sabían los dos, pues siempre terminaba pasando. Pero a él le gustaba. Y aún le gustaba más ser él quien, por la mañana, le mojaba el pelo y se lo peinaba para desenredarlo.

-Estás preciosa –le dijo con media sonrisa cuando ella llegaba a la altura de la mesilla. Realmente lo estaba, pese a que era más que evidente que no pretendía estarlo.

Lily no dijo nada y se sentó junto a él. En la misma cama, pero lo suficientemente separada como para que James terminara de darse cuenta de que había algo que no era normal.

-Eh, Lils... –la llamó suavemente. Ella levantó la vista, deteniendo su peinado por un momento-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya te lo he dicho, James, estoy cansada... –repitió, volviendo a pasar el peine por un mechón de su pelo. Esta vez, el chico detuvo su muñeca y se lo quitó, esperando que, al menos, le escuchase.

-Ya, y eso te impide darme un mísero beso de bienvenida, supongo.

-Son las doce de la noche y tengo sueño, maldita sea –dijo con cansancio, tendiéndole la mano para que le devolviera el peine. Él, en cambio, no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo.

-Otras veces he llegado más tarde y me has esperado –puntualizó, algo dolido-. Lo siento si he llegado a estas horas. Pensaba que llegaría antes, pero el traslador...

Lily suspiró y llevó sus manos a sus orejas para quitarse los pendientes dorados que él mismo le había regalado.

-James, déjalo. Quiero dormir ¿vale? –sentenció sin mucha delicadeza, estirándose para dejar las joyas sobre la mesilla.

El chico se quedó unos instantes paralizado, simplemente mirándola viendo cómo se levantaba para dirigirse a su lado de la cama y acostarse.

-¿Y ya está? –preguntó, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Llego y eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, irte a la cama? Por Dios, Lily, hace semanas que no te veo.

Lily le miró desde su posición, muy seria.

-También hace semanas que no te veo yo, James.

El chico se levantó, sin comprender en absoluto el problema. El trabajo los separaba de vez en cuando, era verdad. Pero ¿qué menos que un agradable reencuentro cuando volvía a casa? Caminó hacia ella.

-Pues precisamente por eso tengo ganas de estar contigo.

-Ya, pues ahora no es el momento –decidió sin más, evitando mirarle.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le espetó él.

-¡Porque estoy...!

-¿Cansada? –dijo el hombre, tensando su mandíbula-. ¡Por Dios, Lily!

Ella se giró para encararle entonces.

-Es que para ti todo es así de fácil ¿no? Te vas, no vuelves en un par de semanas y me tienes a mí aquí esperando como una...

-Lily, sabes que no tengo elección, Dumbledore...

-¡Sé que tienes que ir! Me sé... me sé de memoria toda esa historia de Dumbledore y de las misiones que no pueden esperar –sacudió su cabeza, mirando al suelo-. Pero es que estoy cansada, James, yo... ¡no nos vemos nunca!

El chico permaneció callado, mirándola sin saber qué decir. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el aire entre ellos súbitamente pesado, denso, incómodo.

-Tú también has tenido muchas veces que ir con la Orden y yo...

Lily rodó los ojos.

-No estoy diciendo que sea culpa tuya, maldita sea. No entiendes nada.

-¿Qué no entiendo? –espetó angustiado, cogiéndola por los hombros viendo sus intenciones de meterse a la cama dejando por zanjada la conversación-. Yo entiendo todo lo que tengo que entender. Eres tú quien complica todo... Nos vemos poco, y es verdad, pero ya sabíamos que esto pasaría cuando nos metimos en esta mierda.

Lily se mordió el labio, mientras empezaba a notar como sus ojos le ardían.

-Sí, pero...

-Sé que es una putada, Lily. También lo es para mí ¿o qué crees? No es fácil pasarme la mitad de mi vida jugándome el tipo sabiendo que tú estás aquí –lo soltó así, sin más, consciente de que hacía tiempo que no hablaba con tanta franqueza. Deslizó sus manos desde sus hombros por sus brazos, bajando hasta sus muñecas-. Lo que sí que tengo claro es que no pienso desaprovechar los pocos momentos que tengo contigo.

La pelirroja parpadeó para intentar no llorar, pero consiguió más bien poco. Quiso secarse la cara, pero su mano seguía atrapada entre la de su marido.

-James, yo...

-Lily, yo te quiero –la interrumpió él.

-No es cuestión de que me quieras o no, ya sé que me quieres –dijo, tragando saliva ella también, sintiendo pesado el nudo en su garganta-. Pero siento que eso no basta. Si no estamos juntos, si no nos vemos y no... –se mordió el labio superior, sorbiéndose la nariz, sin saber explicarse-. Siento que nos... "enfriamos", James.

El chico mantenía su mirada sobre la suya, sin saber cómo actuar.

-Jamás había pensado que la falta de hablar contigo fuera tan importante –dijo, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la mejilla.

Él cubrió esa mano con la suya, acariciándola levemente. Y con un suspiro y un gesto de verdadero abatimiento, se inclinó hasta descansar su frente contra la de la pelirroja.

-Ya lo sé... –murmuró simplemente-. Ya lo sé...

Lily le miró, aún con los ojos brillantes.

-Abrázame –musitó con voz entrecortada y James, no dudó ni un instante en obedecerla, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejándola apoyarse en su pecho. Ahora lloraba con más fuerza, y él se sentía impotente-. Antes... antes no hacía falta que te dijera estas cosas. Tú... simplemente... me mirabas y sabías... sabías qué...

-Lo siento, Lily –dijo de verdad, enredando una de sus manos en el perfectamente peinado cabello pelirrojo-. Pero antes no estábamos así –con su mano libre se frotó los ojos, frustrado-. Ni siquiera sabía si podía abrazarte.

Negó con la cabeza, aprovechando para enterrarla en el cuello de James, sintiendo como su olor y el tacto de su cálida piel en esa zona de su cuerpo la hacían sentir mejor.

-Claro que puedes –alcanzó a murmurar, antes de chasquear la lengua.

-Estabas tan distante que...

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos y limitándose a sentir su abrazo, más tranquila. Así todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento –dijo al fin-. Pensaba que así... no sé, James, no lo sé. Lo que no quería era empeorar las cosas así, ni... hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, tranquila –murmuró él, recorriendo su espalda con una de sus manos, mirando al frente, apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica-. Soy yo el que siente dejarte tanto tiempo sola.

Y ella volvió a negar. Permanecieron así, simplemente, abrazados, sin contar el tiempo, simplemente sintiéndose. La cintura de Lily en manos de James, su cabeza en su cuello, sus manos en su pecho... Sabían que ambos necesitaban algo así.

Cuando, tras unos minutos de letargo, la pelirroja se decidió a hablar, el sonido de su voz resultó extraño para los dos.

-Te he echado de menos, James... –una confesión evidente que, sin embargo, obligó a su marido a abrazarla más fuerte.

Tal vez fueran sus palabras, o el hecho de que ella las acompañara por un par de besos en su cuello, como siempre solía hacer, pero James supo que significaba más. Significaba que, de una u otra forma, le había perdonado, si es que realmente había estado enfadada. No, no lo creía. Simplemente dolida, cansada. Y la entendía. Y sabía lo que necesitaba, porque lo necesitaba él también. Necesitaba seguir abrazándola, toda la noche, y besarla y acariciarla y hacerle saber que ahora todo estaba bien y que no volvería a pasarles algo así.

Un beso en su mejilla fue seguido por otro. Y otro. Y uno más en la frente. Y en sus labios... James cerró los ojos con alivio cuando sus bocas se fundieron por fin. Lily decía la verdad cuando aseguraba que le había echado de menos. Él podía notarlo, podía sentirlo en ella, en su cuerpo, en la forma de buscar sus caricias. Y él, enterrando su nariz en el pelo de su mujer y aspirando su suave olor, no pudo mas que darse cuenta de que él también la había echado de menos. Y más de lo que creía.

Sus manos conocían su cuerpo de memoria. Habían recorrido miles de veces cada milímetro de su piel, se entendían con ella. La respiración entrecortada de Lily no era más que una prueba de ello.

Besó su cuello con una lentitud exquisita, mientras sus dedos hábiles desataban los botones de su pijama. Y él no pudo evitar comparar esa situación de confianza, seguridad y placer con una mucho menos segura y agradable. Muchos años atrás, claro. O probablemente no tantos, pero había parecido una eternidad.

Ellos dos, juntos por primera vez, buscando la manera de conocerse sin saber cómo empezar. Sus manos indecisas, el nerviosismo por parte de los dos, la timidez, la inseguridad... Eran unos críos, por supuesto, pero enamorados como adultos.

James sonrió para sí mientras se hacía con el cuerpo de la ahora su esposa y la llevaba a la cama sin dejar de besarla. Todo era diferente a cuando tenían diecisiete años. No podría ser lo mismo ni aunque quisieran.

¿Era peor?

¿Mejor?

Era diferente, pero James sabía que era otra fase más, como muchas que habían pasado ya, y como muchas otras que aún esperaba pasar junto a ella.

* * *

**Y nada más. Me ha quedado algo cursi... ¿típico? Supongo que también. Solo espero que os guste a los que lo leáis y que, de todas formas, me gustaría que dejarais review. Este fic es algo... especial para mí. Por varios motivos. Por un argumento algo diferente a los que yo suelo hacer y... no sé, sobre todo por las circunstancias en las que escribo. **

**¡Gracias a todos! **

**Y de ti, Tanya, espero tener noticias pronto. Mándale besos a Sara, Maider y Claudia ¿eh? Y muchos ánimos a todas, que quiero verte por aquí frikeando a tus anchas. ¡Besos!**

**Dream-kat**


End file.
